Friends: A year on
by When You're Gone
Summary: A year on since the last episode. Involves everyone. Please R&R. Thanks :
1. Chapter 1

Monica opened her eyes and groaned slightly. She hated waking up on a Monday morning! She rolled over and saw Chandler, still asleep at her side. She knew she had to wake him for work, but he looked so sweet, curled up in a little ball, just like a little child. She sighed a happy sigh. Life was good.

Suddenly, Chandler's eyes snapped open. He screamed. Monica screamed.

"Why are you watching me sleep? Why does everyone always want to watch me sleep?" he asked, dazed and confused.

"Chandler, I think you've only been watched while sleeping about three times in your whole life, and two of the times were by me!" Monica replied.

"Well, I'm still traumitised by when Eddie watched me." Chandler was fully awake now.

"Oh yeah. The physco roomate."

"Yes. I think he's in prison now..."

"Chandler, it's time to get up," said Monica, getting up and rubbing her eyes. "We need to feed the twins before we take them to Phoebe. And we have to get to work, okay?" Typical Monica. Always organised. Too organised, if you asked Chandler. But he loved her and that was all that mattered.

He got out of bed too and started getting dressed.

"Hey!" Monica cried. "I'm getting changed in here!"

Chandler raised an eyebrow. "Monica, we have sex all the time and I have seen you naked thousands of times."

"Well, sex is different. It's...you know..."

"Different?"

"Yeah!"

Monica grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. Then she quickly got dressed, and came out, smiling through gritted teeth.

"Mon, are you alright?" Chandler asked, concerned.

"Yep. Yep, yep, yep, never better. Never ever never better," Monica replied, nervously.

"Mon..."

"Okay! Okay! I didn't want you to see me naked because I've gained a little weight round my stomach and ass!"

Chandler blinked. "Wha- what?"

"Last night when we "made love", I didn't mind because it was dark and you didn't notice. But I checked the scales in the bathroom just there and I've gained ten whole pounds!" Monica was close to tears.

Chandler thought for a moment. "That's not so bad," he lied.

"You don't get it! I was fat once...what if I get fat again!"

"Honey, I'm sure you won't get fat again. Just eat a little healthier and start going out for runs again."

"You think?"

"Yeah," said Chandler and he sauntered forward. "Besides," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "Big women are sexy."

"You think?" said Monica and she drew in for a kiss. However, it was only a quick peck before...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Monica and Chandler looked at each other. "The twins are up," they said at the same time.

They went into the nursery and got the twins up, Chandler with Erica and Monica with Jack. "They're getting so big!" Monica cried.

"What do you expect? They're almost a year old...soon they'll be walking and talking and everything!"

"Great! More work!" Monica exclaimed, and Chandler wasn't sure if she was serious or not.

They fed the twins and got them washed and dressed. Then they themselves got washed and they where ready to go. It was the same everyday: get up dressed, twins up, dressed, get in the car and drop the twins off at Phoebe's. Pheobe decided that being a giving massages to elderly men wasn't the right path for her, so instead she had became a child-minder to her friends kids; Jack and Erica, Leslie, Chandler and Frank Jr Jr, and Emma. Sometimes Ben came round too, but not because he HAD to, but because he enjoyed spending time with his sister and cousins, and Phoebe's house was always wacky and fun!

Monica got out the keys to the land rover. She had reluctantly given up the porshe when the twins were born, because two car seats just wouldn't fit. There was also five seats, just in case...well, Monica always kept it in the back of her mind that although the doctor said it was unlikely for her to have kids, it wasn't impossible. And although she adored the twins, she still wished she could have a child of her own.

Chandler put Erica in the car and Monica did the same with Jack. Then Monica started up the engine and off they went.

Phoebe moved to a small house just outside West Chester, so that mad it easier for Monica to drop off the kids, then drop off Chandler, all on her way to work. She stopped outside Phoebe's sweet, little, surburban home and smiled when she noticed the tiny windmill right outside the front door. Typical Pheebs. Buying the most ridiculous thing for no aparent reason. Chandler and Monica took out the babies and knocked on Phoebe's bright red painted door. Phoebe answered so quickly, it was as if she'd been waiting for them on the other side!

"Hey!" Phoebe smiled, happily. But then again, Pheobe was always happy.

"Hi," Monica replied. "I like your new windmill." She tried not to giggle.

"I know, right? I got it at a yard sale for only three bucks!"

Monica couldn't imagine spending two cents on such a tacky item, but that was just her. She couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"It is lovely," said Chandler, saving everyone from the silence. "Listen, Jack and Erica have just woke up and probably won't sleep again till, like, one 'o'clock. They've already eaten but haven't yet pooped out the contents, so you'll have to deal with that. See ya!" And he handed her the car seats, grabbed Monica's arm and ran to the car. Phoebe waved them off and walked into the house with both the car seats.

Monica turned on the engine. "Okay," she smiled. "You next."

Chandler sighed. "You know," he said. "I wish I didn't have to work."

"Why?" Monica was confused. She thought he loved his new job.

"Because I miss you too much," Chandler confessed.

"Aww. I miss you too. But the sooner you get to work, the sooner you can come home and see me," Monica grinned.

"Then we better get going," Chandler laughed.

They drove of down the road together, chatting about this and that when Monica suddenly said, "What date is it?"

"It's the 15th. Why?" Chandler asked.

Monica stopped the car. "I'm late," she whispered.

"Then you better get going," said Chandler, thinking she meant "late for work".

"No, Chandler! _Late_ late."

"What does that mean?" asked Chandler, feeling excited and worried at the same time.

"It all makes sense. I've gained weight, I've been eating foods I don't usually like, I've been feeling sick every morning for a few days. And now I'm late. Chandler," she smiled a small smile, "I think I may be pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Pheobe carried the twins into the living room of her crazy, fun house. "Look whose here!" she smiled.

Emma, who had stayed the night, ran over, shouting, "Ewica! Jack!" and giggling hysterically. Emma was two now and although she was quite good at speaking, her R's were still W's. Phoebe put the car seats down and let Emma coo and chuckle at them. Then she went over to Mike and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Go away. I'm watching the game," said Mike.

Phoebe sat down on the sofa next to him. "It's only Emma and the twins. They don't care if you're a sissy. We all know you're watching Ready, Steady, Cook."

Mike chuckled. "Thanks honey," he smiled. Phoebe grinned. She turned and looked at Emma, playing with her cousins so freely. She felt as if something was missing, but she couldn't quite get her head around it. Then it hit her.

"I want a baby."

Mike's eyes grew wide and he turned to face his wife. "Wha-what?" he spluttered. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. You realise we are the only couple yet to have a baby? That's not good for my reputation." Phoebe was serious. Deadly serious.

"What about Joey? He doesn't have any kids," said Mike.

"Ha!" Phoebe scoffed. "That's what YOU think."

Mike rolled his eyes. "O...kay. Anyway, do you need a baby right now? I like things where they are."

Phoebe swallowed. "Oh...okay. That's...you know...cool, I guess." She smiled sadly and went over to tend the twins.

"Auntie Phoebe, why awe you cwying?" asked Emma, confused. Grown ups weren't supposed to cry. Grown ups were brave and not afraid of anything.

"I'm fine, Emmy. Just fine," said Phoebe. "Come on, let's play a game!"

"Can we play hamma dats! Unka Joey says it's fun!" Emma exclaimed.

"Mmmm...maybe not. How about Hide and Seek?"

"Yay!" Emma ran off before Phoebe even started counting. She waited a few moments and then shouted, "Ready or not, here I come!" And she rushed out.

Mike watched for a long time while Phoebe and Emma raced around the house shouting and laughing. He realised that Phoebe was right. Babies made a family complete. And he wanted a family. Now.

He and Phoebe had planned to have a child just after the twins were born, but when they decided to move, they decided that they didn't have enough money to raise a famiy write now. But watching Phoebe and Emma now, he realised Phoebe was ready to be a mommy. And if Phoebe was ready, so was he.

Running around made Emma tired and she had a nap with Jack and Erica. Phoebe, who was also exhausted, collapsed beside Mike on the couch.

"Whew!" she cried. "I'm beat!"

Mike smiled at her. "I want a baby," he grinned.

Phoebe's eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?" she asked. "But you said-"

"A guy can change his mind, can't he?" Mike smiled.

"Sure!" Phoebe grinned. "Oh, yay! This means we can have sex tonight!"

"Uh...we have sex almost every night, Pheebs."

"Yes, but this time, we're doing it for a reason!"

"You know, the kids are asleep..." Mike winked.

"Yeah, but they're in our bedroom," Phoebe replied, glumly.

"That couch is a fold out one..."

Phoebe had already stripped.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Mike said, breathless.

"I know!" Phoebe grinned.

"You sound like Monica."

"I know!"

Suddenly, the door swung open. "Auntie Phoebe, I had a scawy dweam!" said a still sleepy Emma.

Phoebe froze. She was still naked. She pulled the rug from the floor around her body. "Emma!" she cried. "Emma...Emma...step outside now!"

Emma scurried out of the room and Phoebe hit herself on the head.

"Oh my God, oh my God, Emma caught us, she caught us...DOING IT!"

"No, she didn't," Mike soothed. "She just...caught us naked."

"Oh my God, we've scarred Emma for life!"

"No we haven't. Look. Emma!" Mike called.

"Yep?" came Emma's squeaky liitle voice.

"Have me or Aunt Phoebe scarred you for life?"

There was a pause.

"Nope!"

"See?"

Phoebe smiled, and she grabbed her clothes and put them on. Mike looked around. "Where's my underwear?"

"Eh...oh! I found them!" grinned Phoebe and she pulled them out from under the couch.

Emma tiptoed in after a few minutes. Pheobe and Mike were sitting on the couch, fully dressed, watching T.V.

"Oh, hello, Emma. How was your nap?"

"Aunt Phoebe, why were you and Uncle Mike naked?"

Crap. She did see.

"We were...playing a game," said Mike.

"Oh! Can I play?" Emma asked excitedly.

"No!"

Emma looked confused and said no more about it. She went over to play with her dolls and Mike started whispering to Phoebe.

"You realise we could have just made a baby?" he asked.

Phoebe grinned, and said in the most Monica way possible, "I know!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ross rubbed his hands together. "Keep it together," he thought aloud. "Okay. Practise makes perfect." He went into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. "Rachel," he said. "We've been dating for over a year now, and I don't know about you, but I love-"

He shook his head. "No, no, no! Start again." He took a deep breath. "Rachel, you and I have known each other for a long time now and I think now that you and I are in that place now that...dammit!"

Just then, Rachel walked in. "Hey, hon. You ready to go?" she smiled.

"Yeah, sure. One sec," Ross smiled back. On the outside, everything seemed completely normal. But inside, everything was anything but!

Ross had loved Rachel for nine whole years and then he lost her to a stupid mistake with a not even pretty copygirl. Now, several years on, he had her again, and he didn't want to let her go. He knew that he wasn't exactly the marriage wizard but if it was with the one you love, it shouldn't matter.

Ross opened up the small, black box and stared long and hard at his shiny diamond ring. Why was this so hard?

Meanwhile, Rachel was in the bedroom, doing her hair for the millionth time. She and Ross were going out to dinner, although she wasn't sure why. She had a theory, and she hoped she was right, but sometimes Ross could be slightly unpredictable and she didn't want to get her hopes up.

Her cell phone started to ring. It was Phoebe.

"Hello," Rachel grinned.

"Hey! It's Phoebe!"

"I know, your name comes up on my phone."

"It could be some stalker using my phone!" was the reply.

"Eh...sure. Anyway, Pheebs, what's up?"

"What time are you coming to get Emma at?"

"Um...well, Ross is taking me out to an early dinner, so we might be there around sevenish? Emma might fall asleep, but that's okay."

"Great!" Phoebe's voice lowered, and she giggled. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Mike and I just had sex!"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. She didn't think about what Phoebe and Mike got up to when they were alone, but, knowing Phoebe, this was hardly a surprise. "Er...great?"

"No, I mean we're trying!" Phoebe voice was high-pitched and squeaky, a sure sign that she was excited.

"Wow, that's great!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I know right? Then we'll be, like, the perfect family, husband, wife and baby!"

Rachel's smile disappeared. Husband, wife and baby. That was what made up a family. And in Rachel's family, there was no husband and wife. So her family wasn't perfect.

"Rachel? You there?" asked Phoebe, then she understood. "Oh my God, Rach, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean...I mean Mommy, Daddy, Baby makes a family too!"

"Yeah," Rachel smiled. "I guess. See ya Pheebs." And she hung up.

"Rachel? Are you ready to go?" Ross called.

Rachel nodded to herself. "Yes. Yes I am."

* * *

"Can I take your order?" asked the waiter.

"Well, I should hope so!" said Ross and started laughing like a maniac. Rachel stared at him blankly.

The waiter glared. "Right. What are you having then?"

"Uh, I'll have the lobster, please," said Ross and he looked long and hard at Rachel to see if she got the hint.

She didn't. "I'll have the chicken," she said, and the waiter went off.

"What is wrong with you today?" she asked Ross. "That's the fourth crappy joke you've made tonight!" She giggled.

Ross smiled back. "Well, I have something on my mind, that's all."

"What is it?"

Ross' eye's grew wide. "Well," he coughed. "Ahem, Rachel, I feel that we...em...are in THAT place now and...well...uh! This is so hard!"

Rachel knew what he was doing and she smiled at him. "I think you have some experiance at this kind of thing, Ross," she laughed.

Ross laughed too, then knelt on the ground and pulled out the ring. "Rachel Greene, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes!" Rachel exclaimed, jumping up and hugging him. Ross slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her passionetly on the lips.

"Oh my God!" Rachel smiled, excitedly. "I'm engaged! I'm finally engaged!" She laughed happily and hugged Ross again. "We have to tell Pheobe, and Joey and Chandler and...well, maybe not Mon at this time, she might get over excited. Ooh, and I can go get my wedding dress and my flowers straight away and..."

Ross put a finger to her lips. "Shh," he smiled. "We have our whole life to think about "important" decisions like that," he grinned.

Rachel smiled and grabbed her purse. "No time for dinner!" she cried. "We need to tell everyone!" And she flounced off.

Ross sighed. "I knew I should have waited til after dinner!" he said to himself, and he chased after his fiance.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE = Sorry, this chapter's rather short, but I couldn't think of anything else :) Next one will be better and after that, all the friends kinda come together, so the chapter's will run better :) Please Read and Reveiw :D Thanx x **


	4. Chapter 4

Joey sat in the departure lounge, waiting to board the flight to New York. He was looking forward to seeing his friends again; he had missed them so much! He phoned them all the time, of course, but somehow it wasn't the same as being there, with them. He had enjoyed seeing his sister and nephew and living with him in L.A. but he had decided that New York was the place for him, so he said his goodbyes and was moving back home!

A blonde woman wearing a tight mini skirt walked past him, immediatly attracting his attention. "Hey," he smiled, cheekily. "How you doin'?"

The blonde woman giggled and Joey was about to make his move when he heard someone sigh behind him. He turned around and saw a dark-haired woman, staring at him. "Typical," she spat, bitterly.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Joey asked.

"Well, you don't really care, do you? Because you, being the typical male, will probably charm me, sleep with me and forget to call me AND forget my name," the woman said and she turned to walk away.

Joey was shocked. Here this woman (a complete stranger!) was, judging him and getting every detail about him right! But Joey decided to lie his way out like he had done so many times before.

"That is not true!" he lied. "I have been in some very intimate relationships and I just came out of a very deep and passionate -"

"Oh please! Even I can see through that act!" the woman exclaimed, and Joey knew he was beaten.

He stared long and hard at the woman. She was pretty, he had to admit. She had dark brown hair that was a little above her shoulders. She had blue eyes that sparkled even though no lights shone on them and she had a nice clear skin with a tiny beauty mark below her left eye. If she wasn't such a mean person, Joey would definitely date her.

The woman stared at him. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "My great grandmother was a suffragette and I was brought up kinda like that." She looked quite sorry.

Joey smiled. "That's alright. I am a pig."

The woman grinned and started to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" Joey called. "Are you travelling alone?"

The woman looked startled. She eventually nodded.

"Well, we could maybe sit together...?" Joey half-asked.

"Yes, I'd like that," the woman replied. "But, em, I don't even know you're name," she admitted.

"Joey."

"I'm Annette."

Annette smiled at Joey. Maybe she was wrong about him. Out of all the sexist pigs she's faced, he was definitely her favourite.

They started chatting and after a while, they boarded the plane. All through take off, they talked and talked and it was the first time Joey ever felt comfortable talking to a girl (besides Monica, Phoebe and Rachel, of course). It felt like they had been friends forever. Annette laughed at all his jokes and answered all his questions, even the stupid ones! She was really interested in him. Most women Joey dated were too dumb to understand him and the other ones found him stupid. Annette was perfect.

When the plane landed, Annette and Joey got off together. "Oh, look!" smiled Annette. "That's my ride!" Joey turned and saw a handsome blonde haired man, smiling and waving at Annette. His heart dropped. He knew she was too good to be true.

"Can I get your number?" Annette suddenly asked. Joey wasn't used to women being so forward but he really liked her for it.

"But, wait..." Joey said pointing to the blonde.

"Oh, that's just my brother."

Joey's heart skipped a beat. He wrote down Monica's number on Annette's hand and held it tightly. "This is the number of the place I'm staying at," he smiled.

Annette grinned and raced off to join her brother. Joey walked out of the airport and hailed a cab. "34 Galloway Street, West Chester," he told the taxi driver and he leaned back in his seat and sighed, happily. It was so good to be in New York again!

They drove out of New York and into West Chester, where Joey paid the man and stood outside Monica and Chandler's house. He picked up his cell phone and called Monica.

"Hey, Joey!" cried Monica on the other end.

"How'd you know it was me?" asked Joey.

"Your name comes up on my phone," Monica said.

"What if it was just some random guy, using my cell phone?"

"Wow, you're beginning to sound a lot like Phoebe." Monica laughed. "So, why are you calling?"

"I got you something from L.A!" Joey cried with excitment. "Did you get it yet?"

"No," said Monica, confused. "I don't think so."

"Oh. Well, why don't you look outside?"

Monica peered out of the window and Joey listened to her scream with excitment on the other end of the line. Then, she hung up, and ran out to see him, hugging him with such force he could barely stand.

"Oh, Joey! I am SO happy to see you! So so SO happy!" she smiled. "Chandler isn't home from work yet, but he'll be _ecstatic_."

Monica was right. When Chandler got home, he was ecstatic, as was Joey. They gave each other a huge hug, and then, embarrassed, the shook hands instead. Then they hugged again.

During dinner, the phone rang. Monica answered. "Joey, some girl for you. But don't be long because I don't like using the phone during meal times."

"Jeez," said Joey. "Relax, mom!"

"Oh no, no, don't go there," said Chandler.

Monica scowled and handed him the phone. Joey smiled and said, "Hello?"

"Joey, it's Annette. From the airport? Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yes," smiled Joey. "Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

Monica grabbed her bag and keys and headed towards the front door. She had to do this now, otherwise she wouldn't sleep tonight.

"Hey, Mon," said Joey, appearing out of nowhere. "Where are you going?"

Monica couldn't tell him; if she was wrong, it might break his heart, as well as her and Chandler's. "Eh...to the local pharmacy," she said, tactfully.

"What for?"

"My...pills. You didn't know I took pills?" lied Monica.

Really?" said Joey. "Why? Are you sick?"

"No, I have..." Monica tried to think.

"Flatulancy issues," Chandler jumped in. Monica glared at him.

"Ew!" Joey exclaimed. Then he sniffed the air. "Yeah, you should go, like, now. There's a weird smell here. Oh, a can you get me one of those lolly-pops?"

Monica sighed and left the house. She got in car and all the way to the pharmacy she prayed. She passed Phoebe and Mike's house on the way, and she decided that she would invite everyone over tonight. She would say it was to watch the game and it would give them a big surprise when they saw that Joey was there. And if she had any extra news, she would tell them. She hoped that she would have something to tell them, but she was still unsure.

She got the pharmacy and took a deep breath before going inside. The woman behind the counter smiled at her. "Hello!" she grinned. "Can I help you?"

Eh...yes," Monica replied. "You can. Can I please get a home pregnancy test? And, eh, a lolly-pop?"

"Oh my God, are you pregnant? Well, how would you know, I suppose," exclaimed the woman. "But that's so great! I mean, if you actually are."

"Yeah, well," said Monica. "We'll see." She payed for her items and left the store, quickly. She sped home at such a pace, that it was a wonder that she wasn't stopped by the cops!

When she got home, she found Chandler and Joey playing with the twins. Her heart melted. Just think, this time next year she might still be playing with an almost one year old - but hopefully not two. One set of twins was hard enough!

Chandler looked up and saw Monica standing in the doorway. "Hello Mommy," he said in a tiny, high-pitched voice, waving little Jack's arm at her.

"Hello sweetie," Monica grinned. "So, uh, Chandler, I bought my, eh, pills."

"Oh really?" Chandler stood up. "Did you, uh, take one yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you."

"Oh. Why don't you take one now and I'll join you in about thirty seconds?"

Joey looked confused. "Why don't you just go with her to take the pill?" he asked.

Monica ran out the room. She didn't want to be embarrased about her fake farts again. She tiptoed upstairs and took the pregnancy test out the bag. She stared at it for a long time. "You," she whispered. "Could change my life forever." She took it out the box and carefully peed on it. Now it was a matter of seconds.

Chandler came in. "Well?" he asked.

"Don't know yet."

Chandler sighed. "How many more seconds?"

"Ten."

"Okay, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." He braced himself.

"Maybe a few more seconds..."

"For God's sake Monica! I-"

"It's ready." Monica's hands shook as she held up the test. She blinked. Her breathing became heavier. She blinked again.

"Mon? What is it?"

Monica blinked another final time. "I'm pregnant," she whispered. "We're having a baby."

"Are you serious?" cried Chandler, with excitment.

"We're having a baby!" Monica laughed and then she burst into tears.

"I can't believe it. I just can't." Chandler startd crying too.

"Are those happy tears?" Monica dared to ask.

"Of course they are," Chandler answered and he kissed her passionetly on the lips.

"Hey you guys!" called Joey from downstairs. "Erica just spit up and Jack has made a really bad smell! Help!"

Monica laughed and Chandler smiled. "Do we tell Joey?"

"Not till tonight. I'll call everyone round and they'll have two surprises!"

They went downstairs and saw Joey curled in a corner while Jack and Erica screamed.

"Remind me never to have twins!" Joey cried.

Monica went to call her friends and Chandler sat down to change Jack. He smiled and thought to himself. This time next year, there would be three children in the house, not just two. And that thought made him smile. And smile. And smile.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mike, hurry up!" Phoebe cried. "We have to get to Monica's, like, NOW!"

"Why so keen?" Mike asked, buttoning his coat, slowly but surely.

"Because Monica sounded all giddy and happy on the phone which something exciting is going on! Come on!"

They got into their car and drove off towards Monica's house. Phoebe jabbered on and on about lots of random things and Mike kept quiet until he finally said, "Do you feel pregnant yet?"

"What? You can't tell this quickly, Mike! Weren't you a doctor?"

"No, I was a lawyer."

"Potato, Patato. But to be honest, I have had weird pregnancy things going on. Like, when Mon came to get the twins, my nose was itchy! Usually when she comes, it's my arm that itches. That's a definite sign."

Mike raised an eyebrow. Recently Phoebe had been very over the top with the weirdness - and he's never loved her more. But even this was slightly off the scale.

They drove up to Chandler and Monica's house and saw that Ross' car was already parked in the street; that meant they were already there. She and Mike walked in and knocked on the door. It swung open and Joey, of all people, was standing there.

"JOEY!" screamed Phoebe.

PHEEBS!" screamed Joey.

"MIKE!" shouted Mike.

Everyone looked at him.

"Joey, why are you here? I thought you were in L.A?"

"I was but I'm moving back to N.Y.C! Woo!"

"But you sold your apartment. Where will you live?"

"With Chandler and Monica, of course!"

"Wow. How'd you get them to say yes?"

"Well, I haven't really asked them yet."

Just then, Monica walked over. "Phoebe!" she smiled. "Is that everyone? Great! Come on inside, we have news!"

They went into the living room and saw that Ross, Rachel and Chandler were already sitting, chatting. Phoebe could see that Rachel was pink with glee. "Hi guys," Phoebe smiled. "Hey," said Mike.

"Oh, Pheebs, Mike, you're here! We have news!" Rachel grinned.

"Actually, Rach, we kinda have some news ourselves," said Monica.

"Well, ours can't wait. Guess what? Ross and I got engaged!"

"Oh wow!" exclaimed Phoebe and everyone rushed to congratulate them.

"Oh, yeah, well, I'm pregnant!" Monica cried over the noise.

Everyone turned and ran over to Monica, cheering and asking questions. Rachel was bewildered, and then she grew angry. Being pregnant was WAY better than getting engaged and it was an added bonus if you always thought you couldn't have kids! Monica's news was totally taking over her own. Phoebe saw this and shouted, "And great to Rachel too! Yay, yay!" She tried to make things better, but it wasn't happening. Everyone, even Ross, was jumping all over Monica's news. Rachel sat in a huff. She was happy for them sure, but she wanted this to be her night. This must have been how Monica felt when she and Ross kissed on her engagement night.

She remembered what Monica had said on that night. "I hope you two have sex. And I hope you get back together. But let me warn you, the night you announce your engagement, I'm going to announce that I'm pregnant!" And now she did.

That made Rachel smiled a little. Typical Monica. Always right. "Congratulations, Mon," she smiled.

"Thanks."

They hugged each other and Phoebe burst out with, "Mike and I are trying!"

Everyone cheered for them, except Joey, who looked confused. "Eh...yay?" said Joey.

"To have a baby, Joey."

"Oh! I thought...never mind! This is great!"

"Well, this is fantastic!" Chandler smiled. "Me and Monica are having a baby, Ross and Rachel are getting married, Joey's moved back to New York and Phoebe and Mike are having sex more often!"

"Wait," said Monica. "More sex? That means we might never see you guys again!"

Phoebe laughed. "Oh, maybe I'll get pregnant soon and we can be pregnant together!"

"Yeah! That'd be fun!" Monica grinned.

"Hey, I wanna be pregnant with you guys!" said Rachel.

"Oh, sweetie, maybe next time," said Phoebe.

"But I might never get pregnant again!" exclaimed Monica.

"Well, I can't have a baby right now, I'm not even married yet!" said Rachel.

"Oh my God, it's all too much!" cried Phoebe. "I need to sit down." And she did.

"What if Rachel gets pregnant right now and we have the wedding in a week. Then we can be pregnant together!" exclaimed Monica, excitedly.

"Gets pregnant right now? Maybe we should leave the room…" joked Chandler.

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned to Monica. "No one can organise a wedding in a week."

"You obviously haven't met Monica," grinned Ross, and Monica laughed and took a bow.

Phoebe smiled gently and said, "Rachel, it's no use having a baby _just_ because your friends are having some. I think you probably should get married first."

Rachel nodded. "I was mainly just kidding," she chuckled. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"And we're happy for you," smiled Monica.

"Isn't anybody happy for Joey?" asked Joey.

Mike patted his shoulder. "I am," he said, firmly.

Phoebe laughed, and they all sat down and started chatting, just like they used to. It felt normal and nice to just be together again and everyone felt glad that all the changes in their lives hadn't stopped them seeing each other.

The day turned into night, and Monica waved Phoebe off as she drove away, giddy and excited. "I hope I'm pregnant, I hope I'm pregnant," she chanted all the way home.

When they got home, Phoebe and Mike went straight to bed in an attempt to make a baby. Phoebe felt like this time it worked, but she wasn't sure. She could only pray.

The next day, she woke up nice and early and started getting ready for Jack and Erica coming. She wasn't sure if Ben and Emma would be here today, as Rachel sometimes had Wednesdays off. She would just wait and see.

Mike yawned and rolled over. "Morning, beautiful," he smiled.

"Morning to you, too," Phoebe laughed. She continued to get dressed, and then said," I was thinking about taking the kids to the park today. Wanna come?"

"Thanks, but I've got a gig today at the Retirement Home." He made a face. "They keep requesting a bunch of songs I don't even know, and then they get all angry and upset when I can't play them!"

Phoebe chuckled. "Have fun," she joked, and she went down to make breakfast. She got into the kitchen and immediately knew something was up. "Mike!" she cried. "Come quickly!"

Mike rushed downstairs, still pulling on his pants and he saw that, not only was the kitchen a mess, but the microwave and coffee machine were gone, as well as some tacky vases Phoebe had bought at flea markets and various other places. He ran into all the other rooms, searching for all the expensive things they owned and they were all gone, every last one of them.

"Mike," Phoebe sobbed. "We've been robbed."


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel yawned and rolled over in her bed. She knew Ross would be at work right now, but she wished more than anything that he could be here with her right now. She sighed sadly. Why did he have to have such an important job?

She got out of bed and tiptoed to her bathroom. _Uh, _she thought to herself, _look at my hair! And is that a spot? Who'd want to marry this?_

She took off her clothes and stepped into the shower, shivering at first when the icy cold water sprayed on her, but then as it warmed up, she felt more relaxed.

Everyone she knew sang in the shower, except Monica, who sometimes recited her schedule for the day, or a new, exotic recipe that involved cheese and cocoa beans. Rachel herself liked to sing in the shower, but today she decided that she would go over her wedding plan, like she'd done so many times in the past.

_The flowers are red and white, and they are at each side of the aisle, going up and down it. The flower girls are dressed in the palest pink and the bridesmaids are wearing the palest purple. That was _so_ in this year. She would be wearing a white dress, beautiful and puffy and…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She sighed and rinsed off the last of the shampoo off her hair. Then, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She could hear Emma blabbering to herself in her bedroom and she smiled softly to herself.

"Hello," she smiled as she picked up the phone.

She was answered by a high-pitched squealing noise.

"Eh, who is this?" she asked. "Am I on the radio?"

"No," she heard Mike say. "Phoebe's a little upset right now, but it's okay, we have it under control."

"Oh. What happened to make her like this?" Rachel tried to remember the last time Phoebe cried like that. She couldn't recall a single thing.

"We've been robbed, Rachel. Look, I've got a recital, so can Phoebe come over? She feels unsafe."

"Oh my God, of course she can. I'll see her in a bit," said Rachel and she hung up. She couldn't believe it. _Robbed? _They must have been hit pretty bad to make Phoebe feel unsafe. She lived on the street, for God's sake!

Emma started wailing then and Rachel walked in to get her up. She cradled her gently and took her into her high chair while she went to get her breakfast. She loved Emma so much. She would definitely have more kids with Ross.

There was a knock at the door. _Surely Phoebe isn't here already? _She thought. _But, knowing Phoebe, it probably was here. _She went to get the door and answered it. It was Joey.

"Hi, Joe," she smiled, but he walked right past her.

"Rach, I have a major problem!" he cried.

"Oh no, can't you get the lid off the peanut butter?" Rachel laughed.

Joey glared at her. "I have a date tonight, and I am _freaking out!" _he cried.

"Joey, you go on dates all the time! And, from what I've heard, you're pretty good at them," Rachel laughed, but then she saw Joey was serious.

"Look, Rachel, I _really _like this girl. She's sweet and kind and _hot!_ You know what I mean?"

"Eh…sure," Rachel replied. "Well, Joey, I think you should be yourself. Be sweet and cool and funny, like you are with us. She'll love you, honest!"

"But…I'm a sexist pig!" Joey cried.

"Well, sorry but I can't help you right now. There's not enough time in the world. I'm feeding Emma and Phoebe's coming round later and I'm really busy and…"

"Come on Rach, I need your help. You went out with me, tell how I can improve!"

"Well, for starters, don't kiss in front of your girlfriend's ex, don't let her kick you…_there _and don't…"

"Seriously, Rachel."

"Well, apart from that, you're good to go, Joe," Rachel laughed, and Joey smiled appreciably.

"Thanks, Rachel."

"You're welcome. Now I've gotta go, because Phoebe's coming over and I'm not even ready yet." She gestured to the towel she was still wearing, and feeling very exposed all of a sudden. Joey nodded understandably and waved goodbye before leaving quickly.

She put her clothes on and sighed when she heard Emma begin to cry again. She went into the kitchen were Emma was screaming, and scooped her up, just as she heard the door go.

"One second!" she cried, but Phoebe strolled in, shivering and in pyjamas.

"Oh, Phoebe, are you alright?" asked Rachel, and Phoebe nodded, and sat on the couch.

"Fine", she whispered, but she didn't look it. "I'm okay, but I'm just a little crept out, that's all."

"What happened?" Rachel asked sympathetically, but she was slightly struggling to hear over Emma screaming her little heart out.

"Eh, I was _robbed? _Don't you ever listen?" Phoebe cried.

"No, I mean, what did they steal? When did they come? What exactly happened?"

"Oh. Well, we were at Monica's last night, and she announced she was pregnant, and you and Ross are engaged, and we watched the game, and…" Phoebe babbled.

"No, Phoebe, I mean _to do with the robbery,_" Rachel sighed.

"Oh. Well, Mike and I got home at like eleven, and then we went to bed. Then we woke up, and some of our stuff was missing. That's it, I guess."

"Uh-huh, yeah, right," said Rachel, but she wasn't really listening. Emma's screams were far too loud to concentrate on anything!

Phoebe paused for a minute. "Ahem," she coughed, but Rachel was trying to shush Emma. "Ahem," she coughed, again, but she clearly wasn't listening.

Phoebe sighed, and shook her head. "So, what did they steal, Phoebe? Nothing much, Rachel, just things like the DVD player that still had my copy of _Sesame Street _in it, our overpriced coffee maker, the CD player with my Madonna greatest hits in it!"

"Madonna, Phoebe? Really?" Rachel asked, finally coming out of her daze.

"Oh, shush! She's my idol…and I love her very much…"

"Name three of her songs," Rachel said, hand on hips – well, only one hand since Emma was screaming in the other one.

"Eh…_voulez vouz_?" Phoebe answered, and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"That's Abba, Pheebs."

"Okay, it's Mike's album. Happy? Can we please get back to the task in hand?"

"You're right, you are absolutely right. So, did you call the cops?" asked Rachel, all while trying to make a bowl of cereal for Emma and herself.

"No, we just left it and wrote little notes for the burglars," said Phoebe, sarcastically. "Dear burglars, thank you for stealing our stuff. We also have a laptop, and a few bits of jewellery left in our house, if you're interested. Lots and lots of love, Phoebe and Mike Hannigan!"

Rachel sighed. "I'm only trying to help, you know," she said, putting the cereal on the table. She placed Emma in her seat, and placed the other bowl in the seat next to where Phoebe was sitting.

"Thanks," said Phoebe, grabbing Rachel's cereal.

"Actually, Pheebs, that's mine…" Rachel started to say, but then Phoebe started crying. "Okay, you can have it!"

"It's not that. I just don't feel safe anymore. And when you don't feel safe in your own house…"

"Pheebs, you're Phoebe Buffay! You lived on the streets when you were only fourteen! You're tough! You make cars stop for you, you make sales assistants wait on you, and you've made Joey cry on numerous occasions!"

"Well, that's true. Although I didn't mean to make Joey cry. I didn't know his GI Joe doll was underneath my seat, or else I wouldn't have sat on it!" Phoebe cried. "But you are right. I am Phoebe Buffay, and if those robbers ever come back in my house again, I'll make 'em cry just like Joey did!"

And Rachel knew she was right.

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry that I haven't updated in soooo long, but I had awful writer's block, and I couldn't think of a single thing to write. Updates on Thursday's though, and hopefully it will get better. **


	8. Chapter 8

Joey sat in the restaurant, all alone, fiddling with his cutlery. Annette wasn't here yet, and he was getting worried. Had he been stood up for the first time ever? He hoped not. It didn't feel nice.

Suddenly, Annette rushed in, covered in rain water, and she sat across from him, dripping wet. He gazed in shock, as she took off her coat, and wrapped it around her chair.

"I'm so sorry. My car wouldn't start and I had to walk. Well, run really," she laughed. "Wow, I look like a mess, don't I?"

"No," said Joey. "You look…great."

"You are _way _too sweet," Annette giggled. "Wow, it's so classy in here. I feel so out of place!"

"No, when you come here a lot, then you get used to it," replied Joey.

"You come here a lot?" asked Annette, a little confused.

Damn it.

"Eh…well, me and my friends used to eat here a lot. Monica…worked here, and we got discounts," he lied. Well, Monica _was _a chief, after all. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Monica? A past girlfriend?" asked Annette. "Oh, I'm sorry, that's kind of rude. I didn't mean it like…"

"No, it's okay. It's a date. We learn about each other," Joey smiled. "I didn't date Monica; she was just a really close friend. Still is, in fact. I'm living with her right now, since I don't have a place yet. She's married to my best friend, Chandler. I know, I know, stupid name, don't ask. And then there's Ross, who's Monica's brother, and he's getting married to Rachel, who's Monica's old roommate, and Phoebe who's married to Mike, and she shared an apartment with Monica before Rachel…"

"Whoa! Hold up! Is this some kind of really bad soap opera?" Annette laughed. "So, there's Monica, _Chandler,_" she paused at his strange name, "Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Mike, yes? Did I get it right?"

"Yep, pretty much. Don't worry, you'll probably meet them at some point," said Joey.

"Okay. And since we're being open, have you dated any of these girls?" Annette asked.

"Only Rachel, and that only lasted, like, a week," replied Joey. "Nothing long term."

"Oh. When was your last long term relationship, then?"

"Ha, ha! Long term relationship! That's a good one!" Joey laughed, but he stopped when Annette raised an eyebrow.

"So you're telling me you've _never _had a long term relationship before?" she asked.

"Well…I mean, come on…how many long term relationships have you ever had?" Joey stuttered.

"I was married for four years."

"Well, okay. So you had _one. _It's not too bad," said Joey, nervously.

"I was engaged for two years, I was with my last boyfriend for six months, and my high school sweetheart was my sweetheart all through high school and college," Annette replied.

"Wait…so you've never had a short term relationship?" asked Joey, raising his eyebrows. A small smile crept across his lips.

"Well, there was this _one _guy…oh, wait, he lasted four months. Is that considered long?" Annette said, embarrassed.

"In my book, yes," Joey laughed. "But, hey maybe you'll be my first long term relationship?"

"Or maybe you'll be my first short term one," Annette giggled, and the waiter came over.

The night was great. They talked, they laughed and they really got on. Joey had never felt this way before, except maybe about Rachel. But this was better, because Annette wasn't pregnant with his best friend's baby, and she wasn't living with him. So…it was better.

"I really had fun tonight, Joey," Annette smiled, as they walked to her brother's apartment. "It was so funny when you thought the old man was an albino!" She giggled, and Joey blushed.

"Well, I mean, he was very…white," he said, and then he laughed at his own stupidity.

"Joey, he had no hair! How could you think he was albino?" Annette laughed. "In fact…never mind. I don't want to go into this whole do-you-need-white-hair-to-be-albino debate _again_."

Joey grinned, and they began walking again. They were still chatting, when Annette slowly put her hand out and gently squeezed his hand. It was nice, and Joey realised that Annette didn't have to be sexy or slutty for him to really like her. Because she was none of those things, and already he felt like he was falling love.

"Well, this is my brother's," Annette smiled when they reached a small house at the end of the block. Joey smiled back, and sort of stood there, waiting. Was she going to kiss him, or should he kiss her?

Suddenly, the front door of Annette's brother's house swung open. Her brother came out, looking more muscly and tough than ever. Joey cowered away slightly.

"This guy giving you trouble, Annie?" Annette's brother asked, looking angry and fierce. "You've been standing outside for a while now."

"No, no, Lewis, I'm fine, really," Annette answered, hastily. "Joey and I were just saying goodbye."

"His name's _Joey? _What sort of a name is _Joey?_ That's a cat's name, not a human's."

"Eh, I'm still here," said Joey, nervously.

"Why?" asked Lewis, fiercely.

"Er…I don't know, I'm just leaving, okay, bye, Annette, see you soon, I'll call you, it was nice meeting you, Lewis, your sister's great, okay, got to go know, bye," Joey said in a hurry, and he ran off before Annette's scary brother could pound on him.

He knew he would call Annette (he really did like her) but he wasn't sure if he could be with her if her brother was so intimidating…


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm telling you Chandler, the guy was _huge!_" Joey exclaimed, holding his arms out wide.

"I'm sure he wasn't _that _big, really," Chandler replied, sipping some of Phoebe's coffee and pulling a face.

They guys were altogether at Monica's house, getting ready for the twins birthday party. Their real birthday wasn't until Monday, but Monica thought they would have the party on Saturday, because Chandler needed to work.

Phoebe took advantage of the situation and decided that she would decorate the party, much to Monica's annoyance. She was well past her fear of the burglars coming back since she'd had that talk with Rachel, and everything was fine again. So fine, in fact, that she had taken it upon herself to prepare some "Phoebe's Famous Home-Made Coffee." It did not taste good.

"No, Chandler, he was a big guy. Like, if the incredible hulk was blond and pale, and was a football player who worked out all day, every day, and took steroids on the side, then you'll get was one muscle looks like on that man. Times that by, like, a _billion _and you'll get the gist of what I'm talking about," Joey exclaimed.

"Wow," said Monica, coming out of the kitchen, "That must've taken a lot of thought to work that out Joey. Good for you!"

"Monica, I'm serious. I really like her, but her brother _hates _me! He insulted my name!"

"Well, Joey _is _a stupid name," Phoebe said, while hanging up balloons.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, sweetie."

"Joey, if you really like this girl, you shouldn't care what her family thinks," Ross said. "I mean, Rachel's dad hates me, but I don't mind, because I love her." He gazed at her intently, and she smiled back. Ross leaned in closer to Joey. "No, but seriously Joe, I have nightmares about that man. I'm scared he'll come and kill me!"

"Oh thanks, Ross, _now _I feel better!" exclaimed Joey, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Joey, you should just talk to the guy. Find out what you have in common with him, and maybe he'll see how amazing you are," Rachel said, wrapping up the presents.

"Yeah, it's either that or kill him", Mike added, hanging a banner above the fireplace.

"Oh! Yes, let's do _that_!" Phoebe exclaimed. "We can lure him out of his house, and then we can hit him with our car! Now, we just need something to lure him out…"

"We could give him some of your delicious coffee," Chandler said, putting his still-full cup on the coffee table.

"Yes! That's perfect! See, this is why I'm marrying you in 2013," Phoebe smiled. Everyone stared at her.

"What?" asked Mike, slightly concerned.

"Phoebe, he's _my _husband," Monica said, slightly annoyed.

"Not in 2013, he won't be," Phoebe replied, hanging up the last balloon.

"I'm a little scared…" Chandler whispered.

"Okay, while you guys continue this incredibly important conversation, I still need good advice!" Joey cried.

"Just talk to him, and he'll see that you're such an awesome guy," Rachel smiled. "Oh, and don't tell him how many girls you've slept with, unless you want a broken nose, and only one arm."

"One arm? What's he gonna do with my amputated arm? Put it on display?" Joey asked, worried now.

"Relax, I was kidding!" Rachel laughed. "Well…about the arm thing anyway."

"I'm gonna go wake the twins, okay?" Monica smiled, and she went upstairs.

"I can't believe she's pregnant!" Phoebe grinned the moment she left.

"I know, it's so exciting!" Ross replied, a huge smile creeping across his face.

"I know, I hope everything's okay for her," Rachel sighed, as she finished cello-taping the wrapping paper together on a cuddly toy.

"What do you mean?" asked Chandler, confused. "What could possibly go wrong? I mean, we're having a baby. Everything will go swimmingly."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Rachel smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

"Probably right?" asked Joey. "Where'd the "probably" right come from?"

"Well, come on guys, someone's gotta say it. There was a one in a million chance Monica would get pregnant, because of all the complications and stuff, and by some miracle it happened. But, it might not…get all the way there, you know?"

"Are you trying to say she'll have a miscarriage?" asked Phoebe, who was slightly annoyed at the negativity of the conversation.

"Look, they say that she can't carry a baby. What if she still can't cope with one?"

"It will happen for us, Rachel. It will, no matter what complications it has," Chandler insisted.

"I'm sure it will," Rachel smiled through gritted teeth, just as Monica came into the room with the twins.

"Happy Birthday!" Phoebe yelled.

"Pheebs, they don't understand what a birthday is," Monica laughed. "But they'll still enjoy their presents! And their home-made soya birthday cake!"

"What? No chocolate cake? Why?" Joey asked.

"Because Monica had traumatic experience with a chocolate cake when she was five," Chandler replied.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes…when I was five, on my birthday, my mother made me a chocolate cake, and I ate it all myself. Then I got stuck in the door of the new playhouse my dad had bought me. Then, I threw up the chocolate cake inside the playhouse and I had to endure the smell of it for four hours while I was being rescued," Monica sighed.

"Oh, honey," Rachel smiled, rubbing her arm. Jack and Erica started giggling.

"Oh my God, even my kids laugh at me!" Monica cried.

"Well, maybe we should get this party started!" Joey exclaimed. Mike got up and started dancing insanely.

"Actually, Mike, I was thinking more along the lines of musical chairs," Monica laughed.

"Yeah, well Mike, I was thinking more along the lines of a stripper dance in private," Phoebe smiled, and she winked at him.

"Wow, what an inappropriate subject to bring up at a children's party!" Ross cried, sarcastically.

"They don't know what it means," Phoebe replied.

"Well, they'll be none of that talk when my mother brings Emma, okay?" Rachel giggled, and the gang all sat around the table with the twins.

"How about a little entertainment?" asked Phoebe, and picked up her guitar. "I wrote a song for Jack and Erica. It's called "Jack and Erica Turn One" and it's also my present to them, as I spent my last ten dollars on a Bruno Mars C.D."

She stood up, and began to sing;

"Erica and Jack turn one today, Jack and Erica turn one! They're having a birthday party today, I'm sure it'll be tons of fun! La, la, la. La, la, la. La, la, la. La, la."

"Is that it?" asked Monica. "It was kinda…short."

"And crappy," Joey added.

"But it was still better then Ross' rendition of "Somebody to Love" in college," Chandler grinned.

"Oh for God's sake, I was drunk!" Ross said, rolling his eyes.

"How about another song?" Rachel smiled. "Happy Birthday to you…no? No one wanna do Happy Birthday? Okay then."

"Why do we have to sing Happy Birthday?" asked Phoebe. "Why not sing something else?"

"Oh, baby, baby, how was I supposed to know…" Mike began.

"Or maybe, "For they are jolly good fellows?" asked Ross.

While everyone debated, Chandler contemplated what Rachel had said. What if the baby _did _die? What if Monica had a miscarriage? It would crush her; drive her to the brink of depression. What could he do? He'd just have to wait and see.

**A/N: I know I said I'd update every Thursday, but I've just decided that I'll just update whenever I finish a new chapter instead, in case I'm not ready or something. **

**Also, if anyone has any ideas that I could include, I'm all ears :)**


	10. Author's Note sorry guys!

**Author's Note.**

**I know people hate these, unless they're at the end of a chapter maybe, but I just wanted to ask you guys something, if you don't mind.**

**Should I continue this story? I don't seem to be getting that many reviews and I don't know how good it actually is. **

**If most of you say yes, then I definitely will, but if not, then I'll focus on some other stuff, and maybe go back to it later. **

**Thanks guys :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah, guys, I decided to continue :D Your lovely reviews and stuff were awesome! Thanks so much!**

Phoebe sighed, dreamily, and rolled over in bed to see that Mike was already gone. They'd tried to make a baby the night before, as they had every night for the past week, but every morning he was always gone at a recital before they could try again. She felt as though they were missing out on valuable sex time.

She got up and scanned the room. Everything was still there; the burglars had not returned.

She went downstairs and began to pour herself some coffee. After taking a sip, she made a face in disgust. "Ew! Mike must've made this," she said to herself, putting it back.

She sat down in front of the T.V. and began to watch the news. "Wait, what am I doing? No one's here," she laughed, and she put on _SpongeBob Squarepants _instead.

Suddenly, there was a small knock at the door, and Monica rushed in. "Hey, Pheebs!" she smiled as she came through into the front room.

"Oh! Hey, Monica," Phoebe said, slyly changing the channel.

"Hey, is Joey here? I thought I heard cartoons," Monica asked.

"Eh…no, it was just…hey, why are you here? I don't have the twins today!"

"I know, but I kinda wanted to talk to you about something. Something…_private._"

"Ooh! Like a secret? Yay! I never get told secrets!" Phoebe gasped, excitedly, but then she saw Monica's facial expression, which showed less enthusiasm then a brick.

"Sorry."

"Phoebe, this is serious. I'm really kinda scared about this."

"About what? The baby? Monica, you'll be great, you already have twins!" Phoebe grinned, hardly believing _Monica _of all people, was scared of motherhood.

"No, not about the actual motherhood part itself. The pregnancy part. Chandler…Chandler told me what you guys had been saying and…oh, Phoebe, I'm so scared something will go wrong," Monica cried, and she broke down in tears.

"Oh, Monica, don't start, you'll get me crying too!" Phoebe exclaimed, and she hugged her sobbing friend.

"It's just…I've wanted this for so long, and now I have it, but just the thought of it being ripped away from me, just like that…or what if the baby's born and _then _it dies? I mean, that would hurt even more," Monica cried harder.

"I know, sweetie, I know, but it'll be fine. You are a _good _person, Monica Geller-Hyphen-Bing, and God would not give you the little baby you've wanted you're entire life just so he can take it away, I promise. Okay?"

Monica nodded. "Thanks Phoebe, I feel a lot better now," she smiled. "And since _you're _a good person, you'll end up getting pregnant too."

"Hm. Let's hope so, Mon. Let's hope so."

* * *

It'd been a couple of days since the talk with Monica, and Phoebe and Mike had been trying for almost a month now. She was growing desperate.

"Mike, do you think we'll _ever _have a baby?" asked Phoebe, as they sat on the couch watching _Family Guy._

"Ha! Peter just swallowed the nickels!" said Mike, laughing. He turned to Phoebe. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Mike! I'm serious! What if we're like Monica and Chandler, and we can't have children?"

Mike sighed. "Phoebe, Monica and Chandler _can _have children. Monica's pregnant, isn't she? If they can have a baby, so can we."

"I guess you're right," Phoebe murmured and she stood up. "I need to go to the bathroom."

She walked up the stairs to her bathroom, and suddenly remembered what date it was.

"Oh my…MIKE! _MIKE! _Where are the pregnancy tests?" she called.

"In the kitchen cabinet!" Mike called back. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason, I just wanted to count them," Phoebe replied. "Why do you think, you moron?"

Mike appeared at the door in a heartbeat. "Seriously? You think you could be pregnant?"

"Yes. That is the reason I wanna know where the pregnancy tests are," Phoebe shook her head. "Jeez, and I thought _Joey _was stupid!"

"Well, are you gonna take the test?" Mike whispered.

"No, I'm gonna base it on my own knowledge."

"Phoebe."

"Yes, I'm gonna take the test. One sec," she said, and she sent him outside and into the hall.

Taking out the pregnancy test, she fingered it gently for a few seconds. "Please," was all she muttered. She used it quickly, and called Mike back in.

"Well?"

"One second, I'll see," said Phoebe and she waited a couple of seconds. "Oh my God," she cried, suddenly.

"Are you? _Are you?" _Mike asked, eagerly.

"No…I'm not pregnant," Phoebe whispered.

"Seriously? After all that?" Mike looked close to tears.

"No, I lied, I am pregnant!" Phoebe exclaimed, excitedly, and she began jumping up and down.

"Are you serious? No way!" Mike yelled, and they both began leaping around their bathroom.

"Imagine how weird it'd be if someone walked in on us right now!" Phoebe shouted moments later.

"I know!"

They stopped.

"I can't believe it…I'm pregnant again. God, I'm more excited than I was when I found out I was pregnant with my brother's triplets," Phoebe chuckled.

"What?" Mike asked, confused.

"Oh, I haven't told you that whole story yet…have I?"

"No. No, you haven't."

"Oh, well, I'll tell you later. For now, yay!" Phoebe grinned, and she ran downstairs to call Monica and Rachel and…well, everyone, really.

"Wait," Mike stopped her. She looked at him, anxious to get on. "We're having a baby. We're final having a baby."

Phoebe got up and kissed him. "I know," she whispered. "It's so exciting…but kinda scary too."

"You'll be great," Mike replied, giving her a hug. "Really, you'll be awesome at the mom stuff. And, of course, I'll be amazing at the dad stuff."

"Yes, you'll be fantastic. But, come on. We _both _know I'll be better," Phoebe giggled.

Mike smiled and went into the kitchen. Phoebe sat down on the couch in disbelief. "I'm pregnant," she said aloud, and those words were the best words she'd heard all evening.


	12. Chapter 12

"She's pregnant? Oh my God!" Rachel squealed with delight. She was on the phone with Monica, who'd just given her some great news. "Oh my God, do you think it'll be a boy or a girl? Really? I think it'll be a boy…or maybe a girl. One or the other. Yeah, I know, I know. So, does Joey know? Yeah? Uh-huh? Well, I'll tell Ross. Uh-huh? Uh-huh. Okay, so she's actually gonna have a baby. That's so great. She's been waiting so long. And who knows, she might have triplets again! Okay, okay, I'll tell him. Alright, bye, Monica!" She hung up.

She turned to Ross. "Guess who's pregnant?"

"Um…I don't know…Mike?" Ross joked, obviously knowing it was Phoebe.

"No, stupid! Phoebe!" Rachel replied, jumping up and down. "Isn't this fantastic? I think it's fantastic. This means we'll all have kids, and we can all dress them up in little dresses and suits and they can be best friends and maybe if Phoebe has a boy, he can marry Emma! Won't that be amazing?"

"Yes, I hear that only 2% of forced marriages end in divorce," Ross answered back, sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Rachel frowned, and sat down on the sofa next to him.

"Shut up. And anyway, it won't be forced, it'll be like a movie, where they're friends for years and then they get married! Won't that be awesome?" She clapped her hands happily. "Do you think we'll ever have more kids?"

"Of course, once we're married," Ross replied, smiling. "Why not? I have a good job, so do you, we can move to a proper house, and then we'll have as many little Gellar's as you want."

Rachel laughed. "Geller-Green, actually." She lay back and sighed. "We have a lot of planning to do, don't we?"

"Actually, I'm pretty good in the wedding department," Ross laughed. "And if you combine me and Monica long enough, we can plan the wedding, honeymoon, second wedding to renew our vows and maybe even our first baby!" Rachel giggled.

"It'll be great, won't it? God, I can't believe we waited so long!"

"I know. You know, we'd probably be married now if we'd never broken up," Ross said, and Rachel glared at him.

"Do you really wanna start the whole "we were on a break thing" again?" she asked.

"No."

"Then shut up."

Suddenly, there was a cry from the other room. Emma had been taking her midday nap, and it had been a few hours since Rachel had put her down. "I'll get her," she said, standing up and heading towards Emma's bedroom. Ross nodded, and watched her leave. He stood up and looked at the phone. He checked to see if there were any messages.

_You have one new message. _

And then came the _beep!_

The thing Ross wasn't prepared for was the message that came after it.

_Hello, Ross? _The all too familiar English accent filled the room. _It's Emily. I doubt you're still on this number. You know, I'm probably giving some random stranger a good laugh right now, aren't I? Oh, well. I just wanted to let you know that I'm divorcing my husband. I mean, I just don't love him anymore, and I think the reason is I've never stop loving you._

_God, it's been nearly six years, hasn't it? Hell, you're probably married with kids aren't you? Well, I'm in New York, and if you're not…married or whatever, just…give me a call. Okay, bye. _

And then comes the other _beep! _

Ross sat there, bewildered. Emily? Of all the people in the whole of the United States of America, it had to be Emily to call. He shook his head.

Rachel came back in, cradling Emma. "Say hi to daddy," she grinned.

"Hi Daddy!" Emma waved her chubby little arm at him and he took her off Rachel.

"Hi, sweetie." He cuddled Emma into him. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Oh, we have a message!" Rachel smiled, pressing the play button.

"No, no, Rachel, stop!" Ross cried, standing up, but it was too late.

_Hello, Ross? It's Emily._

Rachel pressed pause. "What?"

"Rachel, I can explain. She just called out of nowhere, I mean…I…she…gah!" Ross stuttered. Emma giggled.

"Why would she be calling here? What does she want?" asked Rachel furiously, crossing her arms. Ross shrugged and she sat down next to him. Emma clambered onto her lap, and she hugged her.

"Whatever, Rach, I'm not going to meet her anyway," Ross soothed, wrapping his arm around her.

"Well, I think I would know if you did. I mean, even Joey would realise if you went to London," Rachel laughed.

"Well, actually, she's in New York…"

"She's _what?_"

Emma giggled again. Rachel sat her down on the sofa and stood up. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and glared at the phone. "She wants you to meet her, doesn't she?"

Ross sighed. "Relax, Rach, I picked you, alright? I won't meet her. I love you more than I ever loved her." He went over and hugged her. Rachel turned away and glared at the answering machine again.

"Ha, ha, you hear that, you little bitch? He picked me! Rachel – 1 Emily – 0!" she laughed, and Emma giggled too.

"And bitch is a dog, Emma, not a naughty word," Ross explained to her.

"Okay, daddy," Emma chuckled.

"But still don't say it, Emma," he added.

"Why not? Bitch, bitch, bitch!" she laughed. "Mommy's a bitch! Daddy's a bitch! We all bitch!"

"And we're past that," Rachel smiled, lifting Emma up. "Come on, we gotta go see Phoebe to congratulate her, okay?" Ross nodded and they went out. They closed the door behind them and headed out to their car, when they bumped into a woman that Rachel hoped never to meet again.

Emily stood there, staring at them. Rachel almost dropped Emma in shock, and Ross helped steady her.

"Oh my," Emily whispered. "I didn't know you two…I mean, I just got told this is where you stayed and…I didn't know…"

"Look, Emma, there's a bitch," Rachel whispered, frowning.

"Well, this should be fun…" Ross said sarcastically. "But you know what would be more fun than this?"

They glared at him. "What?"

"If the ground swallowed me whole," he replied, and right there and then, they all wished it would.


End file.
